Жертвоприношение
by natoth
Summary: История из детства На'Тот. Персонажи: Na'Toth, Shu'Toth, Ke'Sad, Na'Yer, La'Eth and other family members. Это одна из первых моих историй о детстве На'Тот. Часть информации в ней является моим хедканоном. Ша'Тот, ее отец, упоминался в сериале, Ке'Сад (ее мать) и Ла'Эт (ее тетя) - мои оригинальные персонажи.


**Жертвоприношение**

* * *

 **Место действия:** планета Нарн, окрестности Г'Камазада, Драксшот, родовое поместье семьи На'Тот

 **Время действия:** 2230 гг. по земному летосчислению

* * *

На'Тот знала, что этого места больше нет. Или оно неузнаваемо изменилось в огне недавней войны. Она не могла навестить родовое поместье физически, но иногда гуляла по нему в своих снах.

Так странно. Это случилось много лет назад. Но ей было достаточно закрыть глаза и подумать о древнем поместье, чтобы оно появилось перед ее внутренним взором.

Высокие стены из красного камня, некогда украшенные барельефами в стиле _да'квана1_ , безжалостное время и многочисленные войны оставили на них свой отпечаток. Мрачные башни с узкими окнами-бойницами, большая часть их была разрушена центаврианами, но замок Драксшот все равно выглядел впечатляюще.

Каменные лестницы, на которых она любила играть вместе со своим кузеном На'Иром…

На'Тот закрыла глаза и увидела себя такой, какой была в детстве: худенькой молчаливой девочкой в широких штанах, испачканных в пыли, которая стояла на коленях, пытаясь разглядеть полустертые картины, вырезанные на камнях ее далекими предками.

Тогда она носила детское имя К'Яла, что в переводе с дарского диалекта означало «Надежда».

* * *

Она видела, как двое детей с радостным смехом и криками бегут по длинной каменной лестнице, вызывая своим поведением недовольное ворчание их строгой тетки Ла'Эт, которая приходилась родной сестрой ее отцу или, как было принято говорить у нарнов, «сестрой по сумке».

Иногда дети, просто чтобы подразнить тетку, забирались в мрачные холодные подземелья, где можно было найти много интересных вещей, например, кости неизвестных им животных или даже нарнский череп. При особом везении им попадалось кое-какое оружие, оставшееся здесь еще со времен Центаврианской Оккупации.

Они слышали легенды о том, что по этим ходам можно дойти до катакомб Г'Камазада, но все их попытки найти такой тоннель оказывались безрезультатными. Большинство подземных ходов было разрушено или засыпано.

Когда отец узнал об этих похождениях, то запретил детям приближаться к подземельям, сказав, что это слишком опасно. Во времена Оккупации это поместье принадлежало лорду Тронно, которому нарны дали зловещее прозвище «Каратель». Когда центавриане покидали Нарн, Тронно постарался разрушить всё, что смог в этом замке, а то, что не удавалось уничтожить, пытался изуродовать или испортить. Дети знали, что в окрестностях поместья до сих пор находят центаврианские мины.

Отец и дядья пытались обезвредить большую часть этих ловушек, но никто не мог гарантировать, что где-нибудь в подземных ходах не таится оставшаяся не обнаруженной маленькая смерть.

Дети не особо огорчились из-за этого запрета. В конце концов, здесь было еще столько мест для игр. Мертвый Сад, например.

К'Яла лазила по сухим деревьям, состязаясь со своим кузеном в ловкости и быстроте. Иногда случалось, что ветка ломалась под ее тяжестью, и она падала на пыльную землю. После одного такого случая, когда она при падении вывихнула руку, тетя Ла'Эт запретила детям играть в саду.

Впрочем, тетя все время им что-нибудь запрещала. Дети даже отвели ей роль ведьмы в своих играх.

Тетка часто говорила им, что деревья не мертвы, а просто спят в ожидании дождя.

 _Дождь._

Девочка только слышала о нем от взрослых, но сама ни разу не видела.

Она помнила только палящее солнце, ржавый песок и мертвые ветви спящих деревьев.

Отец называл все это _Засуха_.

Девочка знала также, что именно из-за _Засухи_ у них не хватает еды. Отец называл это _Голодом_.

Иногда она пряталась за дверью и подслушивала разговоры взрослых. Кузен научил ее, как сделать это незаметно. К'Яла знала, что это плохо, но взрослые порой вели себя так забавно…

Отец часто разговаривал с матерью о _Засухе_ и возможности переезда в _Город_ , где _Голод_ ощущался не так явно.

Она поняла из этих разговоров, что Город был закрыт для въезда. И это почему-то беспокоило ее мать.

 _Мама._

Ке'Сад была очень молчаливой женщиной. Девочка помнила ее руки и ласковый голос с легким акцентом, смягчающим окончания слов.

К'Яле было достаточно просто посмотреть на собственное отражение в зеркале, чтобы вспомнить лицо матери, настолько они были похожи.

Девочка любила свою мать. И немного жалела. Потому что мама была слаба здоровьем. Во время центаврианской оккупации она вместе с отцом сражалась против захватчиков в рядах Сопротивления. Однажды во время одной стычки их отряд загнали в пещеру. Центавриане, не сумев выбить их оттуда силой, пустили туда ядовитый газ. Так как мать была самой худенькой в отряде, ей удалось спастись, протиснувшись в узкий лаз. Но легкие ее были сильно поражены. Теперь Ке'Сад постоянно кашляла.

Отец говорил, что именно поэтому их семья живет за пределами _Города_. Маме нужен чистый воздух, то и дело повторял он.

…Отец и мать почти всегда разговаривали на другом языке, когда оставались наедине. К'Яла понимала его и могла говорить на нем, но взрослые это не одобряли. Тетушка однажды отвесила ей пощечину, когда девочка попыталась обратиться к ней на этом языке.

— Не смей говорить по-центавриански в этом доме! — прошипела тетя Ла'Эт. — Только предатели и трусы говорят по-центавриански, запомни это!

Это было очень обидно, но К'Яла не стала плакать, чем заслужила молчаливое одобрение кузена, однако урок запомнился ей надолго.

Хотя осталась некоторая озадаченность. Почему тогда ее родители говорили на этом языке? Они определенно не были предателями. Она могла поклясться в этом.

Впрочем, взрослые могли делать многие запретные вещи…

Например, ходить в горы.

Это было ее заветной мечтой.

Их поместье располагалось на границе пустыни, и на горизонте можно было увидеть горы, скрытые за дрожащим маревом.

— Я хочу пойти туда, — говорила девочка.

Отец и Ла'Эт покачивали головами и отвечали:

— Там очень опасно. Только могучие охотники могут ходить туда в одиночку.

Она рассерженно топала ногой.

— Но разве я не великий охотник?!

Она не лгала. В последнее время их семья ела дичь, которую притаскивали домой дети. Конечно, этих охотничьих трофеев не хватало для пропитания всех родичей, но взрослые всегда выглядели очень серьезными, когда К'Яла отдавала им свою скромную добычу.

Тогда отец смеялся и брал ее на руки.

— Конечно, ты великий охотник, дочь моя!

И начинал ее щекотать.

— Значит, мне можно ходить в горы? — спрашивала она в отчаянной надежде, пытаясь не визжать слишком громко.

Отец снова качал головой.

— Нет, малышка. Ты еще слишком юна. У тебя даже нет взрослого имени. А могучий охотник должен иметь взрослое имя. К тому же… он не боится щекотки!

Девочка взвизгивала снова, пытаясь вырваться из его рук.

— А моему кузену можно ходить в горы?

Отец вздыхал, недовольный ее настойчивостью.

— Да, На'Иру можно ходить в горы, потому что у него уже есть взрослое имя.

— Но он охотится хуже меня! — ревниво говорила она. — И он кричит во сне! Как глупый младенец, еще не покинувший сумки! Он все время кричит во сне и мешает мне спать!

Отец хмурился и говорил негромко, наклонившись к ней.

— Быть может, ты права, малышка. На'Ир не такой искусный охотник, как ты. Но тебе не стоит говорить об этом на каждом углу. Ты ведь знаешь, через _что_ пришлось пройти твоему кузену…

Она нетерпеливо кивнула, зная то, что он хотел сказать.

Да, ей было известно, что ее кузен прежде жил на другой планете. Это место называлось _Хайлак-7_. На'Ир говорил, что там не было пустынь, что там постоянно шли дожди и повсюду росли живые деревья. Она не верила ему, полагая, что он лжет. Из-за этого они часто дрались раньше.

«Если там было так хорошо, то почему ты приехал сюда?!» — ворчала она, пытаясь пнуть его в живот.

На'Ир мрачнел и злился, когда она задавала такие вопросы. И К'Яла знала, что поступает немного нечестно.

 _Война._

Еще одно странное слово.

Он переехал сюда, потому что там началась война. Она знала также, что большая часть родственников, живших на _Хайлаке-7_ , погибли. А сам кузен едва не угодил в плен к дилгарам. Вот почему он кричал во сне.

Да, На'Ир уже получил взрослое имя, но кричал во сне, как младенец. Ему должно было быть стыдно из-за этого. Но взрослые по каким-то причинам не укоряли его.

Она не могла понять, почему они так поступали.

 _Голод_ становился всё сильнее, и дети больше не играли, потому что слишком ослабели для этого.

К'Яла слышала странные разговоры взрослых, и они становились более ворчливыми и строгими.

Отец говорил, что _Голод_ наступил из-за _Войны_.

Тетка утверждала, что _Голод_ пришел из-за _центавриан_.

 _Центавриане_ были виноваты во всех несчастьях.

Девочка не понимала, почему в таком случае тетка щелкала ее по затылку каждый раз, когда она пыталась сказать, что во всех ее шалостях тоже виноваты центавриане.

Голод начал собирать свои жертвы.

Сперва он убил маленького новорожденного сына тети Г'Са'Лид и дяди Шу'Рена. Тетя была очень расстроена из-за этого, несмотря на то, что все родичи говорили в один голос, что ей не стоит горевать об этом малыше, что у нее еще будут другие дети.

«Добрая» Ла'Эт, которая всегда недолюбливала Г'Са'Лид, добавила, не желая упустить возможность поддеть ее:

«Ты же понимаешь, что тебе пришлось бы все равно оставить своего малыша в горах, как полагается по закону во время голода…»

Вот тут тетя Г'Са'Лид не выдержала и набросилась с кулаками на тетю Ла'Эт.

Родственники попытались растащить разъяренных женщин, а дети получили неожиданное развлечение, наблюдая за этим.

К'Яла никогда не думала, что похороны могут быть такими забавными…

Потом погиб и дядя Шу'Рен, пытаясь раздобыть еду для их семьи.

Его похороны были не столь увлекательными, и тетя Г'Са'Лид почти не плакала.

Впрочем, когда К'Яла подошла к ней позже, то заметила слезы, блестевшие в ее глазах. И тогда она сказала, пытаясь утешить тетю, с той непосредственностью, которая так свойственна детям:

«Ну… у вас еще может быть другой муж, тетушка».

Г'Са'Лид вздрогнула, услышав слова маленькой племянницы, а потом разрыдалась, обняв ее.

«Ох, глупышка, если бы все было так легко…»

Кое-кто поговаривал, что _Засуха_ — это кара за их грехи. Древние Боги требовали жертвоприношений, ревнуя к новым пророкам.

«В прошлом охотники отправлялись в горы и убивали самого сильного и большого вала, — рассказывали слуги на кухне. — И приносили его в жертву. Но теперь все забыли о Богах Старого Пантеона, люди нынче молятся только Г'Квану и Г'Лану. Вот почему боги так злы на них».

К'Яла слушала их истории очень внимательно, стараясь запомнить, как именно нужно охотиться на того зверя.

«Если боги не получают подношений, они сами выбирают жертву. Вот увидите, скоро они придут сюда и потребуют то, что им причитается!» — пугала детей старая служанка.

Эти слова запомнились девочке, и она стала плохо спать по ночам, опасаясь, что боги придут в дом, когда она спит.

А несколько дней спустя мама упала в обморок.

Это произошло внезапно. К'Яла только что вернулась с ее ежедневной охотничьей вылазки, которая оказалась неудачной, потому что вся дичь давно оставила эти края. Даже он'вики2 попрятались. Мама встретила ее на пороге дома, как обычно, а потом пошатнулась и упала на пол.

К'Яла испугалась и позвала отца.

Он прибежал, встревоженный и расстроенный, поднял мать на руки и отнес в спальню.

К'Яла вспомнила слова слуг и едва сдержала слезы.

Неужели боги выбрали следующую жертву?

С того дня мать больше не вставала с постели. Она очень похудела и постоянно кашляла. Отец проводил много времени, сидя возле нее, мрачный и беспокойный.

К'Яла однажды осмелилась поговорить с ним:

— Отец, — сказала она, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. — Мы должны принести жертву древним богам. Нам надо убить для них вала. Надо, чтобы самый сильный охотник отправился в горы и убил его. Мы могли бы съесть мясо, но голову надо сжечь. Тогда боги смилостивятся и простят нас.

Ей пришлось несколько раз повторить эти слова, чтобы он услышал ее.

— Вал? Жертвоприношение? Древние боги? Что за чушь?! — отец гневно фыркнул. — Я же запретил тебе слушать болтовню слуг! Что за выдумки?!

— Ты же хороший охотник, папа, — продолжала она, преодолев смущение. Отец в последнее время стал очень вспыльчивым, и ей не хотелось навлечь на себя его гнев. — Ты бы мог пойти в горы и убить вала. Тогда наша мама поправилась бы.

Он подскочил, стукнув кулаком по столу.

— Замолчи, К'Яла! Не смей донимать меня с этими глупыми сказками! И прекрати болтать о проклятых горах!

Она перепугалась и убежала прочь.

К'Яла не спала до утра, не желая оставаться наедине с кошмарами. А под утро приняла решение.

Раз отец не желает идти на охоту, это сделает она. Она достаточно взрослая, чтобы ходить в горы. И все знают, что она хороший охотник. Конечно, ей ни разу не доводилось видеть вала, и она никогда не была в горах. Но об этом можно подумать позже.

Девочка быстро собрала необходимые вещи и оружие, и отправилась в путь…

* * *

Путь был долгим и утомительным. Конечно, если бежать, он оказался бы короче, но К'Яла не могла бегать слишком долго — начинала кружиться голова. Несколько раз ей пришлось присесть и передохнуть.

— Ничего, я это вытерплю, — бормотала она, растирая немеющие на ледяном ветру руки. — Надо добраться до гор, чего бы это мне не стоило!

Когда начало темнеть, девочка подошла к скалам. В закатных лучах неласкового зимнего солнца они выглядели зловеще. На мгновение ей стало не по себе. Вспомнились слова отца о том, что ночью ни одному нормальному нарну на улице делать нечего. Она поежилась, кутаясь в плащ. Но отступать было поздно. Заткнув дротик за пояс, К'Яла полезла по скалистым уступам наверх. Примерно через час она оказалась на вершине. Здесь ветер дул еще сильнее. Ее чуть не сбило с ног. К'Яла, отдуваясь, огляделась вокруг. Последние лучи солнца озаряли кровавые склоны гор. Вокруг царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь гулом ветра в камнях.

К'Яла побрела по безжизненному плато, выискивая хоть что-нибудь съедобное.

Через некоторое время какой-то хруст привлек ее внимание. Присев на колени, она осторожно поползла на звук.

Увиденное заставило ее сердце бешено забиться.

Прямо перед ней ходил вал. Точь в точь такой, как его и описывали! Это животное считалось ценной добычей, а его мясо — деликатесом. Но охотиться на него могли лишь самые отважные воины. Вал издревле был символом неукротимой ярости и злобы, он никогда не сдавался без боя.

К'Яла удивилась, что он еще уцелел, ведь вся дичь давно покинула эти места. «Быть может, это обман зрения?» Она слышала, что в горах такое часто происходит.

Вал был очень худ. Своим крепким рылом он переворачивал камни в поисках насекомых. В лучах заходящего солнца костяные щитки на его спине горели как огонь.

Для обмана зрения он производил слишком много шума. Нет, это настоящий зверь, и то, что она нашла его так быстро, явный знак свыше.

К'Яла сжала в руке дротик. Отец подарил его ей совсем недавно. Это оружие совсем не подходило для охоты на вала. Но это было все, что она могла взять, не привлекая внимания взрослых. Обычно на него ходили до зубов вооруженные мужчины. Вал был широко известен, как свирепый и коварный зверь, быстрый и непредсказуемый. Охота на него была своего рода искусством.

К'Яла все же решила рискнуть. Вал был крайне осторожным животным, поэтому она начала подкрадываться, то и дело проверяя, откуда дует ветер.

«Подойду поближе и нанесу удар, — лихорадочно думала она, вспоминая все, что когда-либо слышала об этом звере от родных. — Главное — не промахнуться. Об этом даже подумать страшно…»

Вспомнив слова слуг, К'Яла попыталась сосредоточиться на цели.

 _«Ты должна видеть только животное, на которое собираешься напасть, тогда твой удар будет верен. Отбрось посторонние мысли, думай только о своей цели, и ни о чем больше! Это древний способ, и редко кого подводил…»_

Мысли прыгали, мешая сосредоточиться. Наконец, К'Яла сумела взять себя в руки и отбросить все лишнее. Она медленно подняла дротик.

Вал перестал рыться в земле и замер, принюхиваясь.

«Сейчас!» — подумала она и изо всех сил метнула в него дротик.

Будь она чуть постарше и посильнее, такой удар пронзил бы добычу насквозь. Но К'Яла была всего лишь маленькой шестилетней девочкой, ослабевшей от голода, поэтому дротик вонзился в бок вала и застрял в толстой шкуре.

Зверь подпрыгнул, взревев от боли и страха, а потом упал на передние ноги.

К'Яла издала яростный крик и побежала к нему с ножом наперевес, чтобы добить.

Вал вскочил на ноги и пустился наутек, оглашая скалы громкими визгами. Стремительность его бега давно вошла в поговорку. К'Яла, запыхавшись через три прыжка, отстала и упустила его из виду. В конце концов, у нее было всего две ноги, а у вала — шесть.

— Плохо, что я его упустила… — прошептала она, присев на корточки около лужицы крови, оставшейся на месте падения зверя. — Что ж, придется идти по следу, пока еще совсем не стемнело…

Держа нож наготове, она быстро пошла за ним. Охотничье возбуждение придало ей сил. Следы крови отчетливо виднелись на камнях. Наконец, К'Яла вышла к крутому обрыву. Там след исчез. Она непонимающе огляделась вокруг. Вал вряд ли рискнул бы спуститься в таком месте. А если бы спустился, то она увидела бы его внизу, на дне. Так куда же он делся?

Она в отчаянии всматривалась вниз. С каждой минутой становилось все темнее и темнее.

Какой-то холод в спине заставил ее обернуться. Вал был там. С его длинных клыков свисала кровавая пена. Маленькие алые глазки светились неприкрытой ненавистью.

Девочка забыла о его любимом приеме — делать петли, в результате чего охотник сам становился жертвой. Недаром же вала прозвали самым хитрым зверем на Нарне.

Она едва успела сгруппироваться, когда раненый вал прыгнул на нее. Взвизгнув, К'Яла полоснула его по морде ножом. Это на секунду задержало вала. Мотнув головой, он снова пошел в атаку… К'Яла упала на спину, не устояв под его натиском, и в отчаянии еще раз ударила вала ножом. Клинок, лязгнув, отскочил от крепких щитков и выскользнул из ее рук.

«Прощайте все…» — успела она подумать, тщетно пытаясь оттолкнуть зверя от себя…

От толчка при прыжке вал не удержался на краю обрыва и соскользнул вниз, увлекая за собой девочку. Они, кувыркаясь, покатились вниз по крутому каменистому склону, пытаясь уцепиться за что-нибудь.

Ударившись об очередной уступ, К'Яла на какое-то мгновение потеряла сознание…

Очнулась она на дне оврага. Голова дико болела, из разбитого носа капала кровь. Исцарапанные руки жгло огнем.

Вал барахтался неподалеку, пытаясь встать на ноги.

К'Яла, застонав, пошевелилась, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Потом уставилась на вала. Перед глазами все плыло и качалось…

Зверь поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, направился к ней.

— Папочка… — в ужасе прошептала она и поползла прочь от него.

Вал заметил движение и прибавил шагу.

К'Яла в панике уткнулась в сухое дерево, росшее на дне оврага. Какая-то неведомая сила подбросила ее наверх.

Вал яростно щелкнул зубами.

Она забралась повыше и обхватила ветку руками. Голова кружилась. Ее подташнивало, правда, из-за того, что она два дня не ела, рвоты не было. Дерево раскачивалось на ветру, и это усугубляло ее состояние…

Вал, сопя, грыз крепкими зубами кору дерева, не сводя с нее жадных глаз. Стоило ей шевельнуться, как он с хриплыми визгами начинал подпрыгивать вверх.

К'Яла замерла в ужасе, боясь шелохнуться.

Солнце окончательно скрылось за горами. Стало темно, как в могиле. Холодный ветер пронизывал насквозь. Вскоре девочка перестала чувствовать свои руки…

Вал темной тенью кружил внизу, карауля ее.

«Это смерть?» — подумала она, впадая в оцепенение…

* * *

Ша'Тот хмуро оглядел всех, кто собрался за столом. К'Яла опаздывала. На дворе уже ночь, где же она бродит? Тетка не могла сказать ничего путного, она целый день не видела эту дерзкую девчонку. Ке'Сад сегодня совсем нездоровилось, и Ла'Эт почти все время провела у нее. Сердце отца сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия. Он сам виноват, совсем забыл про свою дочь! Увлекся своими никчемными переживаниями…

— Что-то К'Яла нынче опаздывает… — пробормотал он нервно. — Как бы не случилось беды… Сейчас в округе бродит всякая шваль…

Под «швалью» подразумевались голодные бродяги-Потерянные, которые убегали из города и шатались в горах в поисках хоть какой-нибудь пищи. Они могли быть очень опасны…

Подумав об этом, Ша'Тот не выдержал и, схватив фонарь, оружие и теплый плащ, направился к выходу.

— Пойду, поищу ее! — резко сказал он тетке.

Ша'Тот долго блуждал по окрестностям, выкрикивая ее имя. Только ветер отзывался на его зов печальным воем.

Ночь была темная — луна еще не успела народиться. Погода портилась — обычное явление в начале зимы. Небо заволокло густыми тяжелыми тучами, и стало совсем темно. Ветер усилился, подняв клубы едкой пыли. Ша'Тот с трудом двигался вперед, закутавшись в плащ.

Через несколько часов он добрел до гор. К тому времени Ша'Тот продрог до костей. Сказывалось длительное недоедание. Сердце грызла печальная мысль: «Даже если она здесь, то вряд ли выдержит столько времени на таком морозе…»

Он отогнал от себя столь страшное предположение.

Внезапно фонарь выхватил из тьмы какой-то предмет. Обломок дротика. Такой был у его дочери! Ша'Тот быстро опустился на колени, осматривая землю. Там темнели пятна крови. На секунду он чуть не умер от ужаса, представив, что это _ее_ кровь. Но следы показали другое.

— Г'Лан, помоги ей! — выдохнул он, осознав, что здесь случилось. — Она наткнулась на вала!..

Ша'Тот поспешил по следам, перепрыгивая через камни.

«Только бы не опоздать… — твердил он про себя, — только бы успеть…»

Земля неожиданно оборвалась. Ша'Тот чуть не свалился с обрыва. Горсть камней с грохотом покатилась по крутому склону.

— К'Яла! — в отчаянии позвал он, озираясь по сторонам. Эхо пошло гулять по горам, искажая его слова. — Дочь моя, если ты жива, отзовись, не молчи!..

Он несколько раз прокричал ее имя, наводнив ущелье жутким эхом, прежде чем ему почудилось, что кто-то зовет его в ответ.

— Где ты? — крикнул он снова, задрожав от волнения.

Слабый голос донесся откуда-то снизу.

— Слава Г'Лану, ты жива! — воскликнул он, посветив фонарем на дно обрыва. — Подожди немного, я к тебе спущусь!

К'Яла услышала знакомый голос, идущий откуда-то издалека. Она почти заснула, но этот зов заставил ее очнуться от смертельной дремоты. Она слабо откликнулась на него и заплакала.

— Я иду к тебе, держись! — голос отца доносился все ближе и ближе.

Вал глухо заворчал, услышав его шаги.

— Отец, осторожно! — вскрикнула она, всхлипнув. — Здесь вал! Он очень злой. Я не вижу, где он сейчас — здесь слишком темно… Он караулит меня!

Ша'Тот замер, пытаясь обнаружить зверя. Вал где-то затаился, не выдавая своего присутствия. Отец намотал на руку плащ и нащупал пистолет, висевший у него на поясе.

Неожиданно глаза вала сверкнули в луче света. С хриплым рыком зверь прыгнул на отца, выбив из его рук фонарь. Упав на камни, тот вдребезги разбился. Стало темно, как в могиле.

К'Яла взвизгнула, услышав возню внизу. В это же мгновение раздался выстрел, сопровождаемый руганью отца и воем вала. Потом что-то тяжелое упало на землю, и воцарилась мертвая тишина.

Через несколько минут К'Яла увидела неясный силуэт отца, бредущего по направлению к дереву.

— Иди ко мне, дочка, — тихо позвал он ее, прижимая руку к губам. — Вал тебя больше не потревожит…

Она снова всхлипнула.

— Ну, что ты? Ведь все уже позади! — сказал отец, протягивая ей руку. — Чего же ты плачешь?

— Я…. я не могу разжать пальцы… — всхлипывая, ответила она.

— Ах, вот в чем дело! Ну, держись!

Отец, покряхтывая, полез за ней на дерево.

— И не стыдно тебе, дочка, заставлять меня, в мои-то годы, лазить по деревьям? — шутливо укорил он ее, снимая с ветки. — Г'Лан, да ты совсем ледяная!

Он принялся растирать ей лицо и руки. К'Яла слышала его будто сквозь сон.

— Доченька, ты цела? Сможешь идти сама? — беспокойно спросил отец, завернув ее в свой плащ.

— Боюсь, что нет, — тихо ответила она, покачнувшись. — Голова сильно кружится…

— Ничего, как-нибудь справимся! Я тебя понесу. Ты сейчас легкая, как травинка! Только вот руку перевяжу…

К'Яла отстранено наблюдала, как отец стянул зубами перчатку и пошевелил окровавленными пальцами.

— Видишь, насквозь прокусил! — сказал он ей. — Даже плащ не помог… А ты его — дротиком! Больше никогда так не поступай! Глупее выходки я еще не видывал! Ладно, не огорчайся… Теперь у нас есть еда! Выше голову, малышка!

Бормоча что-то в том же духе, он перетянул руку ремнем, а потом кивнул ей.

— Забирайся ко мне на спину, дочка, и держись покрепче!

К'Яла послушно выполнила его указание. Отец взвалил на плечо тушу вала и велел ей придерживать его за ноги. Она вцепилась в еще теплую лапу, пытаясь сдержать дурноту…

Ша'Тот, крякнув, полез по крутому склону вверх…

* * *

Ночь уже была на исходе, когда отец и дочь добрались до дома.

Тетка всплеснула руками, увидев, в каком они виде.

Ша'Тот бросил тушу вала на землю, придерживая полусонную дочь на плече.

— Его надо отнести на кухню. Сегодня у нас будет пир горой!

— Надо обязательно сжечь его голову, па… — пробормотала К'Яла ему на ухо.

Отец вздохнул, но послушно отдал распоряжение слугам.

Потом прошел в дом, держа дочь на руках.

Мать лежала на кровати, когда они вошли в спальню.

— Мама, проснись! Мы с папой убили вала! — громко крикнула К'Яла, сползая с отцовского плеча. — Это не шутка, вал настоящий!..

Мать не ответила ей.

— Мама, ну проснись же! Иди, посмотри, какой он громадный! И какие у него зубы! — толкала ее К'Яла.

Ша'Тот вздрогнул, взглянув на жену. Потом тихо взял дочь за плечи.

— Не буди маму, доченька. Разве не видишь — она спит, — медленно сказал он. — Пусть отдыхает… Лучше иди к тете…

Она недоуменно посмотрела на отца, а потом послушно вышла из комнаты…

Во дворе слуги разделывали тушу вала. Она присела на пороге, наблюдая за ними. А потом произошло нечто необычное: небо внезапно потемнело, и вскоре сверху полилось что-то мокрое.

К'Яла в недоумении смотрела на слуг, которые, как безумные, стали прыгать и кричать, воздевая руки к небу.

— Что это? — спросила девочка, обнаружив, что ее одежда промокла.

— Это дождь! — ответили ей со смехом.

Все обитатели поместья Драксшот выбежали во двор, подставляя руки и лица воде, падающей с неба.

К'Яла никогда до этого момента не видела, чтобы родичи так веселились. Ей хотелось присоединиться к этому ликованию, попрыгать и потанцевать вместе с детьми и взрослыми, но вместо этого она обнаружила, что сидит, свернувшись калачиком на ступенях, и глаза ее закрываются сами собой…

* * *

1 Да'квана — вид нарнской традиционной резьбы по камню, барельеф.

2 Он'вик — нарнский хищный зверь, живущий стаями.


End file.
